After the Kiss A Yuri! on ICE fanfiction
by kalluuto
Summary: ONE-SHOT After the free skating at The Cup of China, Yuri and Victor shared a beautiful heartwarming kiss. Here is the aftermath.


**Hey everyone! It's been a few weeks and I'm glad to be back!**

 **For those of you who have seen the latest episode (episode 7) of Yuri! on ICE you probably saw both Yuri and Victor share what looked like to be a kiss at the end of the episode.**

 **Of course this can be debatable, and you are free to believe whatever you want about the two. I don't want to upset anyone, and feel free to think that they just shared a sweet hug at the end of Yuri's beautiful performance :)**

 **This fic is geared towards those who think Yuri and Victor kissed. This small one-shot will just be based around that, and the emotions Yuri is feeling.**

 **Since the episode just came out yesterday, none of this is cannon. I have no idea what's gonna happen in later episodes, and this could be completely off XD**

 **for those of you reading in the future, and already know the YOI plot, think of this as an AU ;)**

 **I just wanted to let you all know, before you dive into this fic!~ I'm just a mere writer, and let your imagination run wild wherever you want it to, and don't let anything hold you back.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The last thing Yuri Katsuki expected during the competition was that his skating coach, idol, and love of his life, would jump into his arms and crash his lips into his.

Yuri's eyes widened as his world spinned, yet time seemed to slow to a stand still. The kiss was passionate yet gentle, and Victor's lips were soft and tasted sweet.

The audience that was so rambunctious before was now silenced. At least Yuri thought they were since the only thing he could hear was his pounding heart ringing up to his ears.

Victor smelled nice. Not like cologne or soap, but a delicious natural scent that had a stunning aroma.

The only thing Yuri felt was his body filling with a sudden lust of desire and arousal, that he barely noticed Viktor's arm wrapping supportively around his neck.

The moment was extremely overwhelming and nothing Yuri had ever experienced before.

But Yuri loved it. He was glad his first kiss was taken by the one and only person he truly loved.

 _It all felt so right._

And that feeling of righteous didn't leave, even as they fell to the ice together. Victor was on top of him, gorgeous ocean green eyes staring into his, both of them staring at each other thinking the same thing;

 _It finally happened._

* * *

That surreal moment happened, and ended, two weeks ago.

Not once did the pair mention the series of events that took place, and Yuri never felt so depressed.

Was it embarrassment? Regret? Anger?

Why couldn't Victor talk to him about this? Did he think that he could just go on living, pretending this never happened?

Yuri wanted to question everything. How could a single man lift his hopes up so high, but send them crashing down at the same time. Yuri hadn't slept and was barely able to function. This distance between them was slowly driving him insane.

The Grand Prix was nearing, and Yuri couldn't care less. He needed to see Victor and actually talk to him. To know all his emotions, and understand what he was feeling.

 _Does he really hate me?_

The Japanese skater approached the door to the room Victor was in, his hand in mid air; hesitating to knock.

Nerves shot through from the bottom of his feet, all the way through his spine. _Maybe he shouldn't do it now? He wouldn't want to bother his coach at this time._

 _No Yuri, this isn't a coach student relationship anymore. He kissed you!_

As Yuri pivoted back and forth on his heels debating whether to stay or flee, the door swung open and there was his alluring coach; his eyes a striking aquamarine, dancing like playful stars. HIs grey hair covered his face gracefully, and his pink lips were tainted the most beautiful colour, reflecting off the glow of his pale skin.

''Yuri…'' He said out breathlessly. He looked surprised and shocked to see his only student standing at his door

"Victor..'' He didn't know where to start. How do you talk to the man you are madly in love with, but angry at, at the same time? Yuri's knees felt like jelly.

''We need to talk about this Victor,'' He began, his palms damp with sweat. He felt wobbly to stand there, and wish there were better circumstances and a place where he could sit.

Victor's startled expression didn't leave his face. What was that emotion behind his eyes though? Was that guilt?

 _I don't want to deal with this anymore. I'm gonna come out and say it._

Yuri felt anger flow through his veins as he sent a sharp glare right at the Russian.

''You kissed me that day Victor. And you've barely talked to me since.'' He sent an accusing finger at his face, causing those teal eyes to blink in confusion.

''You can't just do that to someone. I care about you, and I'm in love with you.'' The anger left his body, and all he felt was sadness. He finally admitted it out loud. He was in love with Victor. Why did it hurt so much?

''If.. If you don't feel the same way.'' Yuri's voice faltered as his vision went fuzzy, and his body shook. He didn't even realize he was crying, until a few tears plopped down his shirt. ''Then just tell me, just show me so I know!'' He yelled, ready to bolt any minute.

 _I want to die. How could I do this. This is too much. How is he going to react?_

''Yuri…'' He didn't want to look up at his coach. He called for him, but what was the point looking into those gorgeous eyes. He would just end up crying again.

He wanted to turn around and run, but it was like his shoes were cemented to the ground.

 _I can't leave him._

Suddenly, he felt strong long fingers lift his face up so he was staring at those eyes; more beautiful than any ocean.

''What?'' Yuri asked in confusion.

''I needed to do this properly.'' Victor responded, his voice cracking at the end in a loving and caring way. _Then he kissed me, He kissed me hard, his lips parting mine._

 _I was stunned, but did nothing to stop it. I desperately kissed him back, pouring out all the emotions I was feeling into that kiss. Victor took that as the cue to tangle his fingers into my hair. His tongue entered my mouth after that, drawing a moan from me I couldn't control._

 _I realized how much I wanted Victor. How much I needed him, and how I could never feel these emotions with someone else. Victor was the only one._

 _I was so in love with him it hurt. I pushed myself farther into him so his back hit the door frame. I needed to be close to him. Always._

 _Our lips finally parted, warmth flooding my entire body down to my toes_.

Yuri and Victor were breathing heavily, foreheads meshed together.

''Do you understand that I love you Yuri? Me being absent had nothing to do with you. I, I just needed the courage so I could do this. To do what I wanted to do since day one.'' He laced his fingers into his students, lightly kissing him on the nose.

''I..I understand.'' Yuri said, tears still falling but he smiled warmly at his love. He rested his head on his shoulder. ''Please don't ever leave me.''

''I won't leave you Yuri Katsuki.'' Victor kissed him on top of the head, wrapping his arms around his waist so he could pull him closer.

''I won't leave you, for as long as I live.''

* * *

 **Yup! That was short!**

 **I wrote this just for fun, so hope you don't mind the length. Also this is my first fic where there was a bit more action lelelel ;) how did i do?**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy! I wanna thank everyone for all the support you've given me. There are more than 100 favourites on Concern and I am so happy ahhhhh**

 **I truly do love writing, and even though there are far more better authors out there, I want to keep on writing to improve :)**

 **That in mind, I think I'm planning to write a multi-chap fic soon asfilanfali it will be yuri on ice of course hehehe**

 **Tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions on what I could improve on.**

 **Thank you once again, and as always drop by to leave a favourite, review, and follow ~~ you're the best**

 **till next time, *tips hat***

 **Kalluuto, signing off ~**


End file.
